Recently, digital information appliances such as televisions and digital cameras have been connected with the Internet to transmit images, voices, and character information to highly-functional mobile terminals such as smart phones and tablet terminals through the Internet. For example, images taken by web cameras are transmitted to highly-functional mobile terminals, etc., through the Internet and displayed on the terminals.
Moreover, transmitting information whether or not an operation is conducted for a previously set device to highly-functional mobile terminals, etc. through the Internet (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).